My Only Regret
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: A Blood on the Dance Floor story. After finally realizing they belong together, Dahvie and Jayy are in a car crash. Jayy is ok, but the same can't be said for Dahvie; who is on the brink of death.


Jayy's POV

Why did this have to happen? I finally had all I ever wanted; I was finally happy. But now that all may be gone. Thanks to a drunk driver. I sit in the back of the ambulance as the paramedics check my vital signs; looking around to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. We should've just stayed home; if we did we would've had more than a night together...

_Flashback_

_ We had returned home after a long day at the studio; Dahvie was all excited about going out with his newest flame; Becky. Don't get me wrong, Becky is a sweet girl; but Dahvie never keeps girlfriends around long. I never understood why, but he always ended up breaking up with them after about a week. It's always the same, she just wasn't the one. While he was gone with her, I got to thinking about why Dahvie never could find the right girl. What is it about each and every one of them that turns him away?_

_They're all beautiful, and coming from a gay guy that's saying something. None of them were ever mean, although there was the occasional bitch. From what I understand about what Dahvie would tell me they were satisfying in bed. But it doesn't make any sense! Most guys would kill for a girl like them; what could it possibly be? Is he in denial about being gay or something?_

_I dismissed that thought immediately, there was no way in hell Dahvie Vanity could possibly be gay, no matter how well it fit into the equation. Although there are times where I wish he was. I'll admit I've always had a small crush on him; and sometimes I did wish he was gay so I could have him all to myself._

_Dahvie came home around 9; and he seemed bothered by something._

"_Is everything ok?" I asked and he flopped down on the couch._

"_Yeah, it's just," he said pausing for a moment, "I don't things are gonna work out with Becky."_

"_Really?" I said, feigning surprise, "Damn, I thought things were going good between you two."_

"_I did too," he told me, "But she's just not what I'm looking for."_

"_Dahvie is something wrong?" I asked him._

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"_Well, this is the fifth girl this month."_

"_None of them are really the one for me. And it has not been five."_

"_Let's see; Tanya, Sara, Brittany, Jaylene-"  
"Hey, to be fair, Jaylene was a bitch," Dahvie interjected._

"_And now Becky. Dahvie, what was really wrong with all of them."_

_Dahvie looked at me with fear and hesitation in his eyes._

"_Do you really want to know Jayy?"_

"_I do, Dahvie. Why have you been breaking up with girls before you even gave them a fair enough chance. Why is that?"_

"_It's because none of them are you."_

_Shock shot through me at that._

"_What?" I said, unable to manage to say anymore._

"_I said it's because they aren't you," he explained, "I'm sorry Jayy, I've made you uncomfortable."_

"_It's fine," I stuttered out, "I'm flattered, just a little surprised."_

"_Jayy, it's time for me to admit that I've always had a bit of a crush on you. But now, I realize it's more than that. I think I love you."_

_Oh, this is just perfect._

"_Well Dahvie, I think it's time for me to admit that I've always had a small crush on you too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The next thing I knew, Dahvie lips were pressed against mine. It took me a minute to respond, but I did. I opened my mouth a bit and Dahvie snaked his tongue in to dance with my own. I've always wanted this for some reason; I guess it was just meant to be. Dahvie pushed me lightly onto the couch and got on top of me. His hands explored my body while my own hands were tangled in his rainbow hair; trying to keep his mouth against mine. After a minute, Dahvie pulled away and looked into my eyes._

"_Jayy, wait," he told me, "How far are we gonna go?"_

"_I dunno," I responded, "How far do you wanna go?"_

"_It depends, how far are you comfortable with going?" he asked me._

"_I've waited this long," I said, "But this is your first time with a man, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_We'll go as far as you're willing to go. I don't mind waiting longer if you don't believe you're ready."_

"_Jayy, I want this. I want you."_

"_Then we'll go slow, and if you change your mind we can stop."_

_Dahvie got up and pulled me off of the couch._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_Somewhere more private," he told me before leading me to his bedroom. We entered the room and Dahvie shut the door. He started to pull his clothes off; so I followed his actions and did the same. I laid down naked on his bed and he got back on top of me. Dahvie kissed me again; but seemed a little unsure of what to do next. I flipped our positions so Dahvie was laying on the bed and I was straddling his hips; just below his obvious arousal._

"_You sure you're ready for this?" I asked him, "We can wait a while if you want."_

"_Jayy, I don't wanna wait," he replied "I want this.'"_

_I smiled and guided his arousal to my entrance. Slowly, I lowered myself onto his shaft, wincing a little. I've done this lots of times before, but it's still a little uncomfortable at first. Nothing I can't handle. Dahvie's lips parted slightly as I slowly took more of him in until he was fully inside of me._

"_So tight," he whispered seductively and placed his hands on my hips._

_I set a slow pace of rising up and down his shaft, rolling my hips slightly into Dahvie's to add to the pleasure._

"_Ah, Jayy," Dahvie moaned as I moved._

"_Dahvie you feel so good," I told him as I moved. I picked up my pace little by little and after a few minutes, I was bouncing on his rock hard erection and moaning like a slut._

"_Ah, fuck. Dahvie," I moaned as I moved. Dahvie started thrusting up in time with my body; driving himself deeper inside me with each motion._

"_Jayy, don't stop," he panted as I continued my ride._

"_Fuck yes, Dahvie," I cried as a particularly well placed thrust hit my prostate; making me see stars. I moved my hips slightly to give Dahvie's dick full access to the bundle of sensitive nerves. After that every time I came down his shaft and with his thrust up; it'd hit that spot dead on. I rode Dahvie even faster; brutally assaulting my prostate. Soon, my body heated up and I felt my orgasm come close._

"_Dahvie," I gasped out, "I'm gonna-"  
But I didn't get to finish my sentence. No sooner than when I started it I felt myself release all over Dahvie's stomach and chest. A few more strokes and Dahvie released inside me; scorching my insides with his seed. I collapsed on him and caught his lips in another fiery kiss._

"_You fucking incredible," Dahvie whispers raggedly to me._

"_I could say the same for you," I whispered back and felt my stomach growl._

"_You hungry after that?" he asked me and I nodded._

"_Yeah," I told him, "But we haven't gone grocery shopping yet."_

_Dahvie shot a glance at his alarm clock before responding._

"_It's only quarter of 11," he told me, "We can go for some McDonald's. It's not glamorous but it's something."_

"_Sure, let's go," I told him._

_We cleaned up, got dressed and left. Halfway to the restaurant at an intersection we had the right away and Dahvie pulled out. A car came flying out of nowhere and hit ours._

_End of Flashback_

As the memory of what happened tonight fades I realize we have arrived at the hospital. I was in the emergency room alone; no one would tell me where Dahvie was. Is he ok? The other car hit the driver's side; Dahvie got full impact of the crash. A doctor comes in and sighs.

"Well, Jayy is it?" he asks and I nod, "It seems you got lucky. Nothing serious seems to be wrong so that's good. Just a few shallow cuts and bruises. You may be sore for a few days, but that's normal. Just be sure to take it easy ok?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, half paying attention. A blonde nurse comes in and whispers something hurriedly to the doctor. He gives me a grave look and the nurse backs out of the room.

"Sir," he starts, "There's no easy way to say this. But well, your friend-"

"What happened to Dahvie?" I ask, almost screaming.

"He's in critical condition," the doctor tells me, "He probably won't survive the night. If you want to go see him, now may be the best time."

"Where is he?" I yell.

"He's three rooms down," he tells me and I run out of the room. I run down the hall as fast as I can, trying to get to Dahvie as fast as I can. In a matter of a few minutes, I reach Dahvie's room. I waste no time in entering the room; but my stomach drops as I do. dahvie looks terrible; his arms are completely covered in bandages with crimson blood beginning to seep through them. There's a matching bandage wrapped around his upper chest completely saturated with blood; and I can see the faint outline of stitches just above his heart. A nasty gash lies just above his right eye. He's hooked up to ugly IV tubes and a heart monitor beeps faintly next to the bed.

"Jayy?" he says weakly as I approach him.

"Hey Dahvie," I say as calmly as I can. I don't want to scare him, "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," he tells me, "Everything hurts,and I don't think I've ever felt this weak."

"Hurting is normal, considering the circumstances," I say, placing my hand on his, "Just give it time."

"Jayy, I don't have much time."

"Don't say that, you're gonna be ok."

"That's not true and you know it. Jayy, I know I'm gonna die. I can feel it."

"Dahvie, you can't die. Please, don't leave me."

Tears start to well up in my eyes. Why? Why now?

"It's not fair!" I yell, "It's only been a night. How can this happen?!"

"Jayy calm down," Dahvie whispers, "I don't have much time left and I don't want to spend it with you so upset."

"I'm sorry Dahvie," I say, trying my best to hold it together.

"Besides, I've had a good life. Great fans, my dream job. A terrific best friend that turned out to mean more than anything to me."

"Dahvie," I whisper, unsure of how to react to his statement.

"You mean the world to me Jayy," he continues, "My only regret is not telling you that sooner. I love you."

"I love you too," I tell him, Tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"Jayy, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't forget me."

"Of course Dahvie! You were my best friend for years, and tonight; you were my lover. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I'll never let your memory die. I promise."

Dahvie smiles weakly and the heart monitor starts to beep slower and weaker.

"Dahvie?" I ask.

"It's time for me to go Jayy," he tells me.

"Dahvie, no. Please stay with me a little longer," I plead.

"Be a good boy Jayy; I love you. Don't you ever forget that. And I'll always be watching you."

The heart monitor stops beeping and goes into one long beeping noise. Dahvie smiles and closes his eyes. He looks so peaceful; as if he's sleeping; I even kinda hope that he is. But deep down I know that he's never gonna wake up. I'm never gonna see his beautiful eyes again; go on tour with him and perform in front of thousands of cheering fans. I lean down and kiss his lips softly one last time.

"Goodnight Dahvie," I whisper to him as if he could hear me, "I hope I can see you again someday."

I rub the back of his hand with my thumb and rest my head on the edge of his bed. I cry aloud now; not caring if anyone hears me. The only person in the world that mattered to me is gone now; nothing can change that. I just wish we could've had more time together._  
_


End file.
